I'm Glad I Got Detention
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Eddie was a new American in Frobisher academy who moved into Isis house. Patricia was a British rebel who has lived at Anubis house since she was little. What will happen when they both get detention! And for a punishment they have to wash 15 CARS! Will they have fun in the sun? Or will the heat get to them and they end up having too much fun? this is for One-shot day 2014


**I'm Glad I Got Detention**

**Hay guys! This is my One shot for one shot day 2014! I hope you guys like it it's a peddie one shot of course, please review and tell me what you think! This was edited by emwood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Patricia's POV **

"You miscreants need to quit messing around!" Victor huffed as he led us to our punishment. We stopped at the school parking lot and Victor gave us a smug look

"What are we doing here?" Eddie Miller, my detention buddy from Isis House, asked.

"You two are going to wash my car, along with every other car in the lot." Victor handed us a bucket and sponges, then walked off.

"What did we do to deserve this!?" I shouted after him.

But he ignored me.

So I turned to the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Well, what did you do?" Eddie asked.

~FlashBack~

_I walked up to the boys' washroom and made sure no one was watching. Then I slowly opened the door to find three boys showering. Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian. Mick was out on his daily run, so I didn't have much time._

_I tiptoed over to the toilets and flush—"knock, knock, knock!" Someone was coming in, so I quickly hid in the other shower since there was five. Then I heard footsteps. _

_I guessed it was Mick, back from his jog. Once he got in the shower, I went to the toilets again. _

_Then I flushed all of the toilets and ran out of the washroom as fast as I could. _

_I sat down in the common room with the other girls when I heard yelling. _

_"COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD!"_

_Then I heard:_

_"HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT!"_

_They all started laughing like crazy when I told the girls what I did. _

_Then all the boys came out in towels and started whining about how cold and hot the water had been. That's when victor came in and shouted "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" _

_"One of the girls snuck into our washroom and flushed all the toilets so it was freezing cold!" Jerome answered, his face twisted into a scowl._  
><em>"And burning hot!" Alfie added. <em>

_"Well then?" Victor turned to look at me and the other girls. "Who did it?" No one answered. "If no one chooses to confess, then I'll just have to ground every girl for two months."_

~end of flashback~

"And that's when I confessed," I told Eddie. He began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"What you did to the boys! Classic!" Then he started laughing harder.

"Yeah it was pretty funny," I replied before laughing along with him. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing big like you. I just played a prank on the principle." Eddie shrugged.

"I don't get how you always get away with that stuff," I said. "I mean every time we have detention together, you play a prank on him, and every time you only get detention. What's up with that?"

"Oh I don't know... Lets just wash these cars, okay?" Eddie said, clearly nervous.

"Okay... Sheesh—don't get your boxers in a bunch," I replied as we got to work.

It was really hot outside today, which never happens in Liverpool. Usually it's pretty cool, but of course the one day we have to be outside for six hours, it's hot. Not to mention the cars... It was like touching metal that had just been thrown in a pit of burning charcoals! We had to cool them down with the hose before we could even touch them, or our fingers would have melted!

"Ugh, Eddie, lets take a break," I begged after we finished our fifth car.

"Alright fine," he agreed before sitting down next to me on the hood of a bright red convertible.

"Oh my gosh it's really hot out today!" I exclaimed, fanning myself with my hand.

"Oh really? I can cool you down," Eddie said jumping off the car.

"Okay well how are you going to do—AHH!" Eddie was spraying me with the hose. "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! AHHH!" I was soaking wet when he finally moved it away, laughing.

"Are you still hot or you want some more?" he asked, smirking.

"No, I'm good, but—oh! I think you're a little too sweaty. Let me help you out with that." I grabbed the bucket of soapy water and pulled it up to his head. Then I slowly dumped the bucket on top of him, getting him soaked from top to bottom.

"Oh, it's on!" After that, we got into a full on water fight—with soap, bubbles, mufflers, and a hose that had three different settings on it, one of them being 'jet stream'. I know right...FUN!

When we saw what time it was, we decided to keep working on the cars. By 5:00, we had finished all fifteen cars, and dried off. Since we didn't have to be back until 5:30,we decided to sit down and talk a little more.

"So what prank did you pull on old Sweetie this time?" I asked, mentioning the prank again.

"Oh...just the usual. You know—glueing him to the toilet seat, then glueing the seat to the toilet," Eddie replied with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh Eddie! That's horrible!" Then I grinned. "Good job!" We both started laughing like crazy and I almost fell off the car. The clouds were getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain."Ah, I can't believe you did all that and you're still alive," I croaked, still breathless from the laughing.

"Yeah, well...being the son of the principle has it perks," Eddie stopped laughing when he realized what he said. I turned to look at him.

"Son of the principle!? You're the son of the principle?!" I shouted since this was news to me.

"Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out," Eddie said, biting his lip.

"OOPS?! YOU'RE SWEETIE'S SON AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'OOPS'?! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling sad and sort of betrayed.

"Oh, Patricia, I didn't tell ANYONE. If I did, I would be known as 'Sweetie's Son' for the rest of my life." Eddie was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Well you should have just told me. I would have understood, and I wouldn't tell anyone! You can trust me, Eddie!" I shouted at him before jumping off the car, and beginning to walk away.  
>Eddie jumped off as well, and walked with me, saying, "Well I don't have to tell you everything! You're not my girlfriend!"<p>

By 5:20, it was raining cats and dogs and we were both soaking wet again.

"Well maybe I'm not your girlfriend, but I am one of your best friends and you should have the decency to tell your best friend everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to be best friends!"

"And why not?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me closer and crashed his lips to mine. We were soaking wet, and our clothes were sticking to our skin, but we didn't care. I twisted my fingers in his hair, kissing him aggressively. He kissed back with just as much passion. When we pulled back, we smiled at each other.

Eddie placed his forehead on mine, and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad."

"It's okay," I replied, not really caring anymore.

"We should head back before Victor finds us," Eddie advised. I nodded, and we began walking back to our houses, hand in hand.

"Too bad we don't live in the same house," I told Eddie.

"Yeah, about that...they just moved me to Anubis house," he murmured, stopping to see my reaction.

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Race you back to Anubis!" he laughed, leaping onto the grass.

"Wait up!" I shouted, trying to take off my boots so I could run better.

The grass was cold and wet on my feet, and the rain was clearing up.

Who would have thought that someone would actually be glad to get detention?

**Ok that was it! What did you think? I personally love it! It took a while so please please please review! Happy One-Shot day, bye! **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


End file.
